Sensor systems are used for pressure detection in liquid and gaseous media, where they are frequently subjected to aggressive ambient conditions.
In this connection, the sensor element is disposed in a hermetic steel housing, which is made up of a relatively thick-walled base and a relatively thin-walled cover. Base and cover are welded together. An opening is formed in the base, above which the sensor element is installed. Together with a tube connector that connects to the outer side of the housing, this opening forms the hydraulic connection of the sensor system. The electrical connections are implemented in the form of connecting pins, which are likewise guided through the housing base and connected to the sensor element via bonding wires. Accordingly, the electrical connection of the known pressure-sensor system is located on the same housing side as the hydraulic connection.
For this concept, particular precautions must be taken to prevent the electrical connections from coming into contact with the measured medium and thus being chemically attacked. In practice, to this end, the hydraulic connection is extended using a small tube or the like, which is relatively complex in terms of construction and which requires additional components.